So Bittersweet
by SilverShark15
Summary: Bittersweet, huh? If the person accepts you, you feel like you're the luckiest person in the world. However, if the person rejects you... Just that thought along caused me more pain. I chuckled humorlessly at that thought. Funny how love messes with your emotions like that. Preciousmetalshipping, manga-verse, OoC, Silver's PoV.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Preciousmetalshippings. Hints of Specialshipping. Hints of Oldrivalshipping. Hints of implied Mangaquestshipping. Hints of one-sided Chosenshipping.

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, if I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Silver's PoV**

"You dropped something."

"Huh? What?"

"This!"

"Oh, that isn't mine."

"Oh, it isn't? Huh. I thought it was yours because I thought it looks great on you! So pretty like you."

"Oh! Heh heh heh, you!"

I sat here, for what felt like hours, watching my so-called best friend flirt with the cashier lady. I normally ignore this, but as I watch, I notice how interesting his features were when he flirts. His pick-up lines were getting better and better. In fact, he's known as a natural flirt around here in Goldenrod City. Hell, people suspect he's in a relationship with Crystal, calling her lucky, and all that. They're not and completely deny it too. That doesn't stop people from actually trying to get them together.

I don't blame them.

They actually do look good together, and with how Crystal was looking lately, I'm surprised they haven't gotten together yet. She has a completely different look now, but maybe because of how one of her parents placed her to work at the Safari Zone that was recently built far away. She actually looked fun to be with, instead of boring like she usually looked. No doubt, they looked good together.

Blue, who was next to me, nudged me, "Ask him."

"What?" I asked, now looking at her.

Blue rolled her eyes, "Are you sure you're not gay for Gold?"

"No." I glared, "Just thinking."

Blue scoffed, "What are you thinking about that's getting you worked up?"

Worked up? I wasn't worked up, was I?

As if she understood, she smiled, "You were glaring at him, as if you were jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked, and looked down, "No... I was just thinking of how Gold and Crystal looked good together. Crystal had a complete make-over, and seeing how they looked..."

"Seriously?" Blue asked, "Well, they do get along just fine now that you mention it. Crystal just... Lighten up now that she's working for the Safari Zone."

I sighed, "Exactly."

Blue remained silent for a while, and I went back to... Staring at Gold. Jealous, huh? Why would I be jealous?

Gold finished his flirting with a wink, leaving the lady a giggling and blushing mess. He swung his cue ball stick over his shoulder, and held up the bag in his hand, "Got it! Now, we just need to head to Kanto."

"What are we doing again?" Blue asked, smiling at Gold.

I rolled my eyes, "Red is turning twenty-one next week. We need to get the supplies for his birthday and plan a surprise party from him next week."

"That's right!" Gold said, obviously happy, "I can't wait to party down for our senior next week!"

"I can't believe I completely forgot." Blue cried sarcastically, and pretended to be in distress, "I was asking why did we shop here, of all places, and not Kanto."

"This is the only large store we know in Johto." Gold shrugged, "It has the perfect party supplies for Red's party."

"Kanto has that too, ya know!" Blue said, "The Celedon department store in Celedon City."

I sighed, "Gold didn't know."

"Well, you guys aren't from Johto like I was!" Gold said, now giving a pout, "I'd prefer to shop here instead of Kanto!"

I rolled my eyes again, "Get over it. Anyways, we got the supplies. Let's head back to Kanto."

"No way!" Gold cried, and grabbed my wrist, "Let's go to New Bark Town! We'll plot our party there!"

"Then how are we gonna invite Yellow, Green, Crystal, Ruby, and Sapphire here?" Blue said, now frowning, "You're not the only one who wants to plan, ya know!"

"Fine!" Gold smiled, rolling his eyes now, "I was just kidding, ya know."

I glared, "Well, we can't tell. Come on, we're late as it is."

I can't believe I got roped into this. I'm not one for crowds, and loud noises. Parties like this, they literally coaxed me into coming, and actually planning for Red's twenty-first birthday party. It was both Blue and Gold themselves that actually coaxed me into coming with them. Apparently, they needed someone like me to help them. What good of help would I do though? I'm not a people person. I don't know what the hell they do in parties. It's ridiculous, dumb, and a waste of time.

Especially a waste of _MY_ time.

I'd prefer to be someplace else then being at Red's birthday party. Sure, it's great he's turning twenty-one, and all, but why rope me into this? They should know by now why I'm not interested into anything like this. I'd prefer to be with my father, Giovanni, by now. However, the idea itself isn't very comforting, knowing that the leader of some evil organization is my father.

I'm still warming up to it though.

Blue nudged me again, and I looked at her. She smiled softly, "What are you thinking of now?"

I sighed. Gold smiled too, chuckling lightly, "Let's go, Silver. I'm sure it'll clear out."

I sighed. Yeah. Right.

"Whatever..."

We brought out our Pokemon once we got outside, and flew to Kanto. Me, being the slowest out of the bunch.

Oh joy.

**X-X-X-X**

Gold sat next to me as Blue walked into the kitchen. Apparently, we were at my father's house while he was out. Probably plotting his next plan to rule the world. Then again, why aren't we worried again? So much for the normal life I hoped for when it came to searching for my parents. However, I don't know my father all that much. Maybe he's out shopping, or out on a normal meeting for once without the evil plotting or what-not. One of his subordinates did say that he only made Team Rocket to search for me, then turned into an evil organization. Who knows, maybe it will be a normal life for me after all.

Gold looked at me, "Silver. You've been frowning a lot more lately. What's the matter?"

Me? Frowning a lot more? First Blue says I'm glaring, and now, I'm frowning? Maybe my thoughts are out of control now-a-days.

I shrugged, "Thinking. Why aren't we worried about what my so-called father does? Isn't he plotting, or whatever?"

"Ahh, that's true." Gold said, chuckling lightly, "Well, I ain't worried. We all can stop him again if he does anything like that again."

I glared, "Saying it like that feels like we're babysitting him! I don't want to babysit my own father! If anything, it should be the other way around!"

Gold started at me for a moment before literally bursting out laughing at what I said. I didn't mean it as a joke, but what I said, I did hope for a reaction like that. Blue decided to walk in, "What's so funny?"

"It's what Silver here, said!" Gold cried, still laughing, "I said that if we had to stop his father again, then we can! However, he said that it would be like babysitting him! Us, babysitting Silver's father!"

Soon, Blue joined in on the laughing fits. I couldn't help but smile myself. Yeah, that does sound silly. Babysitting my own father. It's like watching a destructive two-year-old. You gotta make sure he doesn't get into anything bad.

After the laughing fits were over, Gold was the one who spoke first, "Good one, Silver. Yes, we do have to baby-sit your father. Make sure he doesn't get into anything, or does anything bad. So far, he's doing good."

I nodded, "Yeah, I'd do that."

"You sure, Silver?" Blue asked, "You've been awfully calm when it comes to Gio-I mean, your father. Are you sure you're comfortable with facing him again?"

I shrugged, "I've been living with him for a while now. Nothing bad happens. I've just been thinking a lot lately."

"You tell me." Gold said next to me, "You're more quiet then usual, and you sure have been frowning a lot. There had been times where I wanted to say, "_Cheer up, ya sourpuss,_" but that wouldn't get me anywhere."

I glared, "Seriously?"

"What?" Gold nervously said, "At least I haven't said it! It would've been my attempt to cheer you up, Silver!"

I sighed, "Whatever."

"Anyways..." Blue said, and glanced inside the kitchen, "Is there any drinks you want, Silver?"

I softly smiled towards her, "Yeah. There's milk."

"Oh, okay, I'll get you a glass." Blue said, and walked inside.

Silence.

"Ask her." Gold said, "She's perfect for you."

I looked at him, "What? No."

"You smile only for her." Gold said, "I mean, I can see it."

I looked down, "I don't have those kinds of feelings for her, Gold. She's more like a sister to me."

"Really?" Gold asked.

I looked down, "Yeah. Plus, I already tried, Gold. She doesn't share the same feeling like I do. She's my best friend, and it'll be weird and awkward most of the time. So, we won't exactly work out."

"Well, that's too bad." Gold sighed, "Yeah, you guys do look like brother and sister. Don't take advise from me, you know I fall for every pretty girl I see."

I sighed, "You do look good with Crystal."

"Crystal? No way!" Gold cried.

I gave him a weird look, "What? Why not?"

"Well..." Gold started, "... It's obvious Crystal and I wouldn't work out. I mean, yeah we are best friends like you and Blue are, but I don't like to see her in that way. I mean, I don't exactly see her as a sister like you and Blue does, but I don't exactly like being with her in that way. Sure, she's pretty and all, but like you said, it would be too a awkward."

I sighed once again, "In other words, you won't go out with her."

"You know it." Gold winked, "I'm stickin' to it!"

I looked down. Gold is getting better at his flirting skills. Lately, he has been leaving the girls blushing and giggling like crazy. He did lay off on his gambling habits, but he doesn't stop flirting to matter what. He still acts like a little annoying kid. It just annoys me to no end.

Gold looked up, "Maybe ask someone else for advise on how you're actually feeling though. Maybe someone who is actually in love."

I looked back up to him, "Like who?"

"Like... Yellow." Gold grinned, "Almost everyone, but our birthday boy next week, and see she has a crush on said birthday boy. She should know what it's like. Maybe's it's actual love, and not just a simple crush since it's been going on for years now."

I softly smiled, "Yeah. I bet."

"Here's your milk!" Blue cooed as she walked in, "Grow up big and strong now, my big boy Silver!"

Both Gold and Blue snickered. I glared, "Not funny."

"What!" Gold cried, "It totally is!"

I growled, "Whatever, laugh it off."

I grabbed my milk, and drank it out of anger. It was when I was finished they burst out laughing.

I glared, "What!?"

"You have a milk mustache!" Gold cried, and continued to laugh, "You look ridiculous with a mustache, Silver!"

I growled, and I let them laugh it off. This is humiliating. This is exactly why I don't like hanging out with crowds. People tease me because of how "_serious_" I am most of the time. I just don't get why the serious people get teased. They aren't funny, they don't have a sense of humor, so why do people tease people like them, huh? Why? I ignored their laughing until they eventually calmed down.

"R-Relax, Silver!" Gold said, seeing my discomfort, "We're just trying to cheer you up! You're just so much of a killjoy!"

I sighed. They're right, and as much as I want to make them laugh, I can't do it purposely. I'd have to do with without knowing and what-not. It annoys me to no end though. Just the thought of people laughing at me? How does Gold and Ruby handle that?

Then again, they do have a sense of humor, unlike me.

I sighed again, and wiped the mustache off my face, and got up, and walked out.

"Silver, where are you going?" Blue asked, "We really didn't mean it."

I shook my head, "I got a headache growing. Just... Just leave me alone."

I left, walking outside. It was apparently dark outside, so the air was pretty cold. Just the way I liked it.

However, that didn't change how I felt.

As I was just a couple steps away from the house, a hand grabbed my shoulder. I looked over to see Gold there. I didn't hear him follow me, so he must've been really quiet to actually sneak up on me like that. However, I shrugged his hand off, and looked away, not wanting to see his disappointed face.

"Silver..." Gold murmured, "... Come home safely. Please don't be out too long?"

I looked down, "... I won't. I'll be back."

I walked away. Leaving Blue and Gold alone in the house. I have Weavile and Feraligator with me in my pokeball. I'm very well protected, and I'm very well fine.

However, I don't exactly feel fine.

Ever since I started living with my father, Giovanni, I started to feel like crap. No, he isn't abusing me or anything like that, he shows he loves me very much... Like father like son relationship. Nothing wrong. It's what he's been saying lately that's got me thinking of my relationships with my best friends, Gold and Blue. I already confronted Blue, like I said, but...

It's Gold that gets me.

I can't explain it, but it has to do with how we interact with each other that got me thinking. Sure, I'm perfectly fine right now, but I've been so... So down lately. It gets me sad that I'd even see Gold now-a-days because it just plain hurt to see him, and I certainly do blame my father for getting me re-thinking about my relationship with him.

However, it isn't all bad though.

I've been seeing Gold a lot more lately, and I've been feeling a lot more happy just being with him. Seeing him, and just enjoying my simple times with him, like we did earlier. Occasionally, we'd have a pokemon battle, and those battles alone did get me more fired up then usual. I'd get so excited, and I'd just smiled at just the thought of Gold just plain smiling. It was fun.

It's also the happy times that I've been spending time with my friends as well, like with Blue.

Like earlier, I did feel a little bit better when I know I made them laugh. Even though they were laughing at me, they still laughed. Enjoying friends company, and what-not. I do enjoy that.

Silence.

Still though.

I can't help but feel down.

This dumb thoughts come into my head, thinking that they might leave me one day. Either way, it hurts at just the simplest thought. It even pisses me off that I can't figure out why either.

It... It hurts so very much.

I did ask Yellow about this before. I didn't tell Gold that I already spoke to Yellow before, because I know how he'd react. I know how Gold is, and he wouldn't stop bugging me until I tell him, and I feel that if I tell him, then he'd leave me. Leave me as friends for good. I'd never see him again, and that I'd have no one now. Those dumb thoughts.

Anyways, I did speak to Yellow about this, and she did answer:

"_The feeling of love? I believe it's bittersweet. It's because you can never tell what the other person is feeling, and that you'd mostly feel hurt when you can't see or be with them. However, you'd feel so happy just to be by that person's side._"

Bittersweet, huh?

If the person accepts you, you feel like you're the luckiest person in the world.

However, if the person rejects you...

Just that thought alone caused me more pain. I chuckled humorlessly at that thought. Funny how love messes with your emotions like that. It's so powerful. So very powerful.

I know.

I know how I feel.

I just plain know...

I just can't show it. Or else.

Why?

Why does it have to feel so...

Bittersweet?

**X-X-X-X**  
**To be Continued...**

* * *

**I WAS gonna name this simply "Bittersweet," but then I thought "Nah." Anyways, This is merely part one! I think there would be seven chapters? I think it's post-HGSS chapter. I don't know much about the manga, and I just looked around for personalities. So, if anyone's OoC, then please tell me, and I'll fix it, and keep it in mind for future stories.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Preciousmetalshipping. Hints of Specialshipping. Hints of Oldrivalshipping. Hints of implied Mangaquestshipping. Hints of one-sided Chosenshipping.

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Silver's PoV**

"I'm home!" I cried, as I walked through the door.

I paused for a moment for a response. Nothing. However, the kitchen light was on, and I can hear cooking again. I sighed, probably one of the people father hired to cook and clean for us. I decided to walk right in.

Only to be shocked.

I didn't know _father_ can cook!

Then again, I don't know anything about him other then that he's the leader of a powerful organization. I stood there in shock until he turned to face me, and gave me a nod. Letting me know he knows I'm here. I sighed, and shook my shock away. I'm still learning. Maybe one day this will be a normal family. One day.

"Son, go sit at the table." Father said, "Your friends left. They hoped you'd come home safely."

I nodded, and did as what he was told, "I'm home now."

"I don't want to repeat the same incident 11-years-ago." He said, "... I'm having you under full protection until I'm sure you can protect yourself."

I frowned, "We're you proud I raised a proper Ursiring?"

"Yes, and I still am." He said, pouring the stew in two sperate bowls, "But I've noticed you haven't been taking your pokemon lately. You were lucky your brought two with you, but I need you under full protection, just in case they failed you, or you didn't bring any."

I groaned. Great. There's a good reason why I haven't been taking my pokemon lately. However, I've been taking Weavile lately, which is perfectly understandable, but... There _IS_ a reason I haven't been taking them. He's making things difficult. I can rather take my whole entire team, or I can go with men that I barely know. I certainly don't want to do the latter. However, he's probably have men spy on me, or whatever.

Either way, my life isn't private anymore now.

I sighed as he placed a bowl of stew in front of me, "Thanks..."

We ate silently, me picking out the chunks of meat in the stew, and eating only the vegetables. Apparently, father took notice.

"You're a vegetarian." He stated, "I'll keep that in mind."

I sighed once again, "Blue and I both are."

"Do you... Like that girl?" He asked, curious.

I tensed up, "U-Use to..."

"Use to? You don't like her anymore?" He asked.

I shook my head, "... She doesn't return my feelings. I'm okay with that, though."

I feel like Father doesn't deserve to know. However, if he's gonna be in my life ( and private life ), then I might as well tell him. However... I can't tell him how I'm feeling towards Gold... What if he doesn't support us? What if he doesn't want together what-so-ever? That thought alone... Hurts worse. Adds sait to my already horrible wound.

He's gonna have to figure that out by himself.

Then, we'll know.

"Son...?" Father asked.

I looked up, "Yeah?"

"What are you up to now?" He asked, taking a bite of his stew.

I finished mine, and I just poked at the meat, "... Red's twenty-first birthday is next week. My friends and I are planning his party."

"Do you have a place for his party?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No. We're still looking."

Silence.

"Well... If that's what's important..." Father looked down, and took another bite, "... You may have the party here."

I nearly choked, "What!?"

"As long as it isn't too long." He said, "Like from Seven-pm to Ten-pm. That's perfectly fine to me. That's what time my meeting day ends, anyways."

I watched him in disbelief until he frowned, "Don't look at me like that. Put your bowl in the sink and clean up. You're going to bed."

I groaned, and silently did as he said. I put my bowl in the sink.

So, he's really gonna offer up this place?

I walked up to him, and stood behind him. He looked at me, and gave a soft smile.

"Even though I don't like your friends, I'd offer up anything to see you happy." He said.

I watched for a bit before leaning down to hug him, "... Thanks, Dad..."

I feel a little better. This might be a normal family after all. Despite my father being so rich... I think I'll get use to it.

Of course, I'm still scared about accepting Gold.

**X-X-X-X**  
**Next Day**

Of how tense I felt when I decided to leave the house, I decided to bring Fraligator and Weavile with me. It's been a hour since I left the house, and I'm still tense as it is. Maybe because I feel like someone is watching my every move? Then again, Father did say he'd bring me to full protection. I groaned at that. Someone is spying on me. Already. I looked around to see who is spying on me only to see no one. I must be paranoid because of what Father said yesterday.

Yeah, that's it. I'm paranoid.

"Hiya, Silver!" A voice cried.

I jumped, and smashed my hands over the other's mouth, knowing who it is, I whispered, "... Someone is watching us..."

Silence.

I uncovered the mouth, and grabbed a hand before running off. I ran to another direction as the person followed.

"Wha, Silver! Where are we going!?" The idiot cried.

I shushed, "... Johto. New Bark Town. Now."

"O-Okay..." He murmured.

At times like these, I wish I had Honchkrow. However, this isn't the time. They'll probably spot us better when we're up in the sky, so maybe walking all the way to New Bark Town would've been good.

Besides, walking with Gold might be better anyways.

**X-X-X-X**

"Ya know, we would've flew here." Gold groaned.

I sighed, "I told you, someone was following us, and it would've been easier for them to spot us when we were in air."

"Still though, we could've flown at one point." Gold whined.

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't bring Honchkrow with me."

"We still could've flown on my mantine!" Gold complained.

I sighed, "I doubt your mantine would've handled you and I at the same time."

Gold whined and complained. Apparently his feet hurt. At times like these, I really do wish I brought Honchkrow. Oh well. Maybe next time.

"Hey..." Gold started.

I looked at him, "Hn?"

"... Since you didn't bring your honchkrow with you, maybe you can... I dunno." Gold smiled at me, "Spend the night?"

I softly smiled back, "Yeah. I'd like that."

"Great!" Gold cried, "Maybe call your dad?"

I sighed, and nodded, "Alright. I will."

I pulled out my Pokegear, and sighed, gathering my courage to actually call my father. Knowing him, he's in a middle of a meeting, but he's the _boss_. The boss of an _evil_ organization. Why wouldn't he? Then again, he's starting to take responsibility as a father now. So, there is a fifty-percent chance he will say no. Why am I worried? The worst he could say is no, then I'd have to walk home. I sighed, and I called him.

"_Son! Look, I'm in a middle of a meeting right now!_" Father whispered, "_What do you want?_"

I frowned, "May I spend the night at Gold's house? I forgot to bring Honchkrow with me, and we're in Johto anyways."

"_Gold, huh? That boy?_" Father asked, then sighed over the Pokegear, "_... Yes. Just be home before dusk._"

I nodded, and I softly smiled, "... Thanks."

He hung-up, and Gold winked, "Come on, then! I can't wait to tell Mom about this! You're spending the night! This is awesome!"

I scoffed, "... Idiot."

"Come on!" Gold cried, grabbing my arm and pulling it, "My house! Now!"

I gasped as the unexpected pull, "Alright, alright! I'm coming!"

Gold cheered, literally pulling me to his house. I couldn't help but give a small smile as Gold literally pulled me. His hands felt warm. His smile is pretty cute. I couldn't help but feel a little happy. Maybe spending the night at his house isn't so bad after all. I obviously wouldn't mind at all being by Gold's side for tonight. As long as I don't go too far.

Of course, that didn't mean I'll have an easy time with my control.

I might lose it one day.

**X-X-X-X**

"We're really glad you're here, dear!" Gold's mom cried happilly, "What would you like to eat?"

"Cannibar Volcano Burgers, please! Oh, and Salad for Silver." Gold winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, well, in that case..." Gold's mom murmured, then smiled, "... Burgers and salad it is!"

"Awesome!" Gold cheered, "I love your burgers, Mom!"

Gold's mom chuckled lightly, "Thank you, dear."

She walked into the kitchen.

"Come on!" Gold winked, "Mom will call us down when it's ready!"

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me up stairs to his bedroom. It was neat and tide this time. Apparently, he actually took time to actually clean the room this time... Or his mom cleaned it? Either way, it was clean and tidy.

"So, Silver..." Gold murmured, grinned at me, "How's life with your father? Is he abusive? Is he mean? Is he-"

"-He's fine." I interrupted, glaring at him, "Nothing bad happens."

"You sure?" Gold asked, "It might be part of his _evil_ plan to win your trust so he's turn you against us!"

I glared at him, "That's ridiculous!"

"It could be true!" Gold cried, "I mean, he's the leader of an _evil_ organization! He might be plotting to us-"

"-We had a normal dinner last night!" I cried, growling, "He offered up his-our place for Red's birthday party, as long as it's between seven and ten! He told me even though he doesn't like you, he'd do anything to see me happy!"

"Seriously?" Gold asked.

I nodded, sighing, "Seriously."

"And you believe hi-"

"-Would you quit it!?" I yelled.

Silence.

"You okay, dear?" Gold's mom asked through the door.

I sighed, "Everything is peachy kee-"

"-We're talking about Silver's dad who's an _evil_ leader of an _evil_ organization!" Gold interrupted me. Like _that's_ a normal thing to say to your mom.

I glared, "I said quit it! We're gonna have a normal life! No evil, no nothin'!"

"Alright, dear." Gold's mom cried, "Just as long as your best friend isn't _evil_ himself, then you shouldn't bring up his _evil_ father."

"Alright, Mom." Gold sighed.

I crossed my arms, "You're lucky I didn't bring Honchkrow with me. I would've left by now."

"I'm sorry, Silver." Gold murmured, actually looking apologetic, "I _still_ just can't get over the fact that your father is the leader of Team Rocket. I just wanna make sure you're safe, and that Gio-I mean, your father, doesn't hurt you."

Silence.

I felt lighter now, knowing he actually cares.

I sighed, "I don't trust him either. However, I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt. Anything to have a normal family, anything to avoid drama, and anything to re-tire and forget about the bad things... Just as long as I could have a parent."

Silence.

"Silver..." Gold murmured, looking down, "... I-I'm sorry. Look, we're open if you'd like a family. I mean, it doesn't have to be by blood-"

"-Gold..." I interrupted, "... You know I'd like to be with him, and besides... I-I don't think it's possible right now."

"Why?" Gold asked, "I could be your adoptive-brother, and you can have a mom too."

I chuckled humorlessly. He doesn't know how I'm feeling right now. Adoptive brother? No. I want to be his boyfriend, not brother. However, if that doesn't work-out, then anything to stay close to Gold. Brother, or boyfriend... Or both. We may be close as brothers, but that doesn't mean we're actually brothers.

"Silver?" Gold asked, looking concerned, "... You okay? Thinking again?"

Silence.

Gold is acting uncharacteristically caring. I glared, "What's the matter with you?"

"Wha?" Gold asked, now confused, "What do you mean?"

I looked down, still frowning, "You're so... Not you right now."

"What!?" Gold cried, now looking offended, "Can't I care about my best friend's feelings?"

I huffed, "Yeah, well, you're normally less caring then this! What do you want from me?"

Silence.

"Silver..." Gold said, looking upset, "... I want to look after you. Like... I want you to at least live with us if your father ever deceives your trust. Can't I care for once about my best friend?"

I glared, "You're normally this kind to me when you're greedy."

"I'm not greedy this time!" Gold cried, and huffed up, "I'm do actually care for your safety! If you're not gonna believe me, then-then-"

"-I'm outta here!" I cried, and sat up.

"Wait!" Gold cried, and grabbed my wrist.

I tried pulling away, but he had my wrist tight. I glared, "What?"

"... I-I'm sorry I doubt your father." Gold murmured.

Silence.

I looked down, "... I'm sorry I doubted _you_, Gold."

Silence.

"Gold, Silver, it's time for supper!" Gold's mom called.

"Comin'!" Gold cried, and passed right by me, not looking me in the eye.

I watched as he went down stairs.

Why... Why does it hurt?

I went down stairs after him.

**X-X-X-X**

Gold avoided eye contact for the rest of the night until we had to go to bed. He acted his usual self, but he avoided eye contact from me. I'd watch him as he nervously ate his burger, feeling uncomfortable as he ate. I ate my salad in silence as he talked to his mom about random subjects.

I noticed he dodged questions from earlier and changed the subject when needed.

After supper, Gold's mom cleaned up our plates while we went upstairs and we had to brush our teeth. I watched him in the mirror until he was through, and left the bathroom to change into his night clothes. Since I wasn't prepared for the sleepover, I had to borrow Gold's clothes. We were about the same size, so they fit perfectly fine.

It was when we turned the light out when he finally gave me eye contact.

We watched for about a full minute before he looked away.

Silence.

"I really am sorry, Silver." Gold said, sounding genuinely apologetic, "... You're the closest friend I have, so, I really wanna watch over you, and make sure you're okay..."

I looked away. It was my turn now to avoid eye contact.

Gold continued.

"Silver..." Gold murmured, walking up to me, and sitting down next to me, "... Please promise me you're gonna be okay?"

I sighed, "... I promise, Gold."

"Ya sure?" He asked, still sounding genuinely concerned, "... Still friends?"

I chuckled lightly, "I'm sure, Gold. Still friends."

Gold leaned over to hug me, "Thanks."

I tensed.

Silence.

"Good night, Silver."

"Good night... Gold."

'_I love you..._' I thought.

Despite the hurt...

I felt like this was the best night.

Soon, we fell asleep.

**X-X-X-X**  
**To be Continued...**

* * *

**I feel like someone might be OoC here. Can somebody please tell me? Is it Giovanni? Is it Gold? Or Silver himself? Either way, I feel like someone is OoC here.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning(s):** Yaoi ( boyXboy ) for those yaoi haters. I guess that's it.

**Pairing(s):** Preciousmetalshipping. Hints of Specialshipping. Hints of Oldrivalshipping. Hints of implied Mangaquestshipping. Hints of one-sided Chosenshipping.

**Note(s):** I'm sorry if I got any spelling wrong. The only spelling corrections I have are google. So, it I made any mistakes, tell me.

Criticism is welcome.

Enjoy! xD x3

**X-X-X-X**  
**Silver's PoV**

"... Dad sent you here?" I asked.

"Yes. He asked me to pick you up." Chuckled darkly a familiar purple-haired idiot.

I glared, "... He gave you my honchkrow for a reason, idiot. He meant for you to give Honchkrow to me and be on your way."

What was his name? Petrel or something? I never pay attention to the admins of Team Rocket(1). Apparently he knocked on Gold's door while we were having breakfast. He lied to Gold's mom, and said that he came here to pick me up. In truth, my father gave him my honchkrow so that way he'd deliver it to me so I could fly home whenever I'm ready and before dusk. He grumbled about not fun with me, and calling me a killjoy.

I know I am. Tell me something I don't know.

He closed the door, and sighed, leaning against the door, "You can't fool me..."

"You alright, Silver?" Gold asked, obviously concerned, "How'd you know he was lying and he had your honchkrow?"

I glared. Seriously? "... Something I know, alright?"

The Mask of Ice, Lance, and Green just crammed a sixth sense into me. I just knew he had Honchkrow, and he was lying. Plus, The dumb purple-haired admin isn't someone you trust so easily. A master of disguise, and a lying cheat. That's probably why Father hired him and promoted him to admin. He's a good member of Team Rocket. A perfect enemy to everyone.

"Never mind that, let's finish breakfast." Gold's mom chimed, and smiled, "You have your pokemon now? Great! So, you can go home whenever you like?"

I sighed, "As long as it's before dusk."

"Great!" Gold cried, and grinned, "Can you stay for lunch, too? Is that alright?"

"As long as he doesn't mind," Gold's mom said, "Then it's okay!"

I sighed. Anything to avoid heading home, then yeah.

"Okay!" Gold smiled, "I'll call Crystal over too! We'll invite our seniors and juniors! We're gonna plot Red's birthday some more!"

"Just as long you you clean up after yourselves." Gold's mom chimed, and walked into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. I swear, she's too kind.

I sighed. However, that's what I like about her. Almost like a true mom.

I wonder if MY mom was this kind?

Gold must've sensed how I was feeling, and nudged me, winking, "Admit it, Silver. She's the best mom in the world in my opinion. Am I right?"

I scoffed, "Shut up."

"Come on!" Gold laughed lightly, "I can see it on your face. Have you met your mom?"

I shook my head, "She passed after I was kidnapped, Gold."

Gold stopped smiling, and watched me with complete sadness. I never told Gold about all this at all. I shook my head, and walked away, not wanting to see his pitiful face. I never want to cause sadness towards him. It's ridiculous, really. How much these feelings hurt whenever I see him hurt or disappointed.

I decided to ignore him, and pull out my pokegear to call Blue.

"_Hey, Silver!_" Blue cried over the pokegear, obviously happy, "_What's up?_"

I softly smiled, "Hey, Blue. We're in New Bark Town at Gold's house. Want to come over and plan some more of Red's party?"

"_Sure!_" Blue said, "_I'm bringing Yellow over too, since she's with me. I'll probably call Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald over as well._"

I nodded, "Good. Gold said he'd give Crystal a call as well."

"_Great!_" Blue said, sounding cheerful now, "_I'll see ya there!_"

I sighed, "Bye."

I hung up, and turned around only to jump. Gold was there, looking at with with a calculated look. As if thinking. I stared back, wondering what the hell Gold was thinking. What _is_ he thinking about? All I told him is that my mother passed away, that's all.

Wait.

If I ever heard one of my best friend's mom pass, and only had a father who is a leader of an evil organization, that what would I think? Father is using me? No, I confirmed that last night. Then, what is Gold thinking about?

Silence.

Knock knock knock.

Someone's at the door.

"I'll answer it." Gold said, sounding cautious, but still staring at me, "I think it's Blue."

I continued to stare as well. I soon glared.

He continued to stare at me as he slowly walked to the door. It was when he had to open the door when he finally broke eye contact. He had to turn to see who was at the door, and I turned to look as well. It was definitely Blue and Yellow. I watched as Gold greeted them both, and gave a friendly smile to both. They greeted their usual greetings and they all turned to me. They greeted me, and both Blue and Yellow both smiled at me, and Gold...

Gave me the same look as before... Suspicious.

Silence.

I shook my head, and looked at the time. It's an hour before lunch.

Still, I wanted to be home.

I sighed, and walked passed them.

"Silver, wait! Where are you goin'?"

"Silver, what are you doing?"

"Silver!"

I reached to my belt to grab Honchkrow when a hand grabbed my wrist. I growled, and tried to pull away only to see Gold. I wanted to pull away, but I couldn't. I glared.

Silence.

"Silver..." Gold said, concerned "... What's wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to clear my head, "... I-I'm..."

"Silver..." Gold murmured, and gave a soft look, "... Let's head inside and talk. I-I'm sorry if I did anything stupid."

I frowned, "... Could you at least tell me what you were thinking earlier, Gold?"

His eyes widen slight before looking away, "... J-Just go. You're gonna get mad at me."

Silence.

I did what he told me, and brought out Honchkrow. I flew away as it lifted me into the air, and carried me. I looked down to see Gold run back inside his house. I sighed. Probably to plot Red's party without me. I never really wanted to go in the first place.

I sighed.

I never wanted to in the first place.

It didn't take long before the people down below looked like ants.

**X-X-X-X**

I landed in front of my new home, and looked in front of me. I sighed, and petted Honchkrow on the head, "Thank you."

I returned it to it's ball. I walked inside.

I was stopped.

I heard someone land behind me, and I turned to see Gold there, smiling.

"It's time I return the favor, Silver." Gold said, "May I spend the night?"

Silence.

I softly smiled, thinking of the consequences of saying yes.

I wouldn't be alone with random strangers I barely know. Just one friend.

Father wouldn't suspect a thing if two boys spent the night. He's probably be skeptical about a girl sleeping over, like Blue.

Plus, I don't even need to ask him if he mostly works over-night.

Why not?

I nodded, and reached out my hand, "... Sure. I'll be sure I'll talk to the chefs tonight."

"You have chefs!?" Gold cried, obviously shocked.

I sighed, "Father's rich, remember? He's not only the leader of Team Rocket, he's a successful business owner. Team Rocket isn't his only priority, ya know."

"R-Right..." Gold murmured, but grinned anyways, "... Will he at least know I'm here?"

I shrugged, "I'll talk to him about it."

I decided to open the gate, and walk inside, beckoning him in.

"S-So I'm stuck here?" He asked, following me in.

I sighed, almost groaning, "If you want, you can leave, Gold. I'm use to his business talk. What I mean is ask him."

"I-I knew what you meant..." Gold stated, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "... It's just the way you stated it. I-I sorta meant that as a joke. I mean, the way you stated it, it sounded like you i-intended to keep me here... L-Like a pr-prisoner..."

Prisoner?

Before I made it to the door, I turned around to glared at him, "Alright, before we go in, I want you to tell me exactly what you're thinking, Gold. Plus, what you thought earlier, or else I really will trap you here."

He froze up.

Silence.

I rose an eyebrow, "Well?"

"I-I..." Gold shuddered, "... I told you my thoughts r-right now. I thought you were gonna trap me."

I soon glared, "And your thoughts earlier?"

"S-Silver..." Gold whispered, "... I thought you were devoted to your father because your mother died."

Silence.

That...

Is ridiculous.

I sighed, and opened the door, "Come on in, then."

"Y-You mean," Gold murmured, his eyes widen, "You're not mad?"

I glared, "Oh, I am mad."

"Oh..." Gold whispered.

I walked right inside, "I'm mad because you never told me that sooner! Honestly, that's a stupid reason to be scared! Gold, you're a stupid idiot."

"Silv-"

"-Silver, you're home early." Said a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Father there. My. That's a shock. My eyes widen slight, "D-Dad... You're home early too. Didn't you have a meeting today?"

"I did, but it got canceled." Father stated, and looked at Gold, "And you brought a guest. Too bad. I was hoping for a little father-son time."

I sighed, "We have plenty of time for that, don't we?"

"Unfortunately my time is limited." Father murmured, looking down, "We don't know when a time like this could occur again."

I felt hurt.

That's right.

Father's sickness only goes so far.

He told me about that.

Silence.

I walked up to hug him, "Dad... Can he join?"

"Silver?" Gold asked, giving a concerned look.

It's because of my father, a lot has changed about me. It's like he knows that I wanted so desperately to have a parent, the Leader of Team Rocket, no less. Then again, we have been separated since I was young. I don't blame only myself then. My only flesh and blood. I nuzzled his chest before pulling away, and looked at Gold, "... Maybe another time, Gold. Maybe tomorrow?"

"What happened to talking to your father about today!?" Gold cried, obviously disappointed, "I so wanted to spend more time with you, Silver! I so wanted to spend the night!"

Silence.

I looked up at Father who softly smiled, "... I'll see when my days off are. Go and spend time with your friend."

I gasped, "B-But Dad, your-"

"-Just go. I have a lot more in mind, anyways." Father said, and walked away.

Silence.

I looked down.

I feel hurt, but... I don't.

"Alright!" Gold cheered, and grabbed my hand, "Come on, ya sourpuss! Show me to your room!"

I looked up at Gold.

Ahh.

Maybe because I have Gold here.

I'd love to spend time with him.

However...

I'd love to spend time with Father as well...

He only has limited time to his life, anyways.

**X-X-X-X**  
**To be Continued...**

* * *

**(1) This is at least true. I never really pay that much attention to the Team Rocket Exclusives. I mean, for a while. I know the female's name is Ariana, but that's pretty easy it's self, it's the male's names that gets me mixed up. I thought Petrel was named Archer, and I thought Archer was named Proton, and I thought Proton's name was Petrel. Seriously. I get those three mixed up.**

**Well, this shows how much I actually care for the Team Rocket members. I like Proton, though. I think he's pretty cute. Despite his destructive personality, I still like him. I think more of the Team Rocket Exclusives would appear now, now that I _actually learned their names_. Woo, alright.**

**Like it? Hate it? Review please! I'd LOVE to know what you thought of this fic!**


End file.
